


再見日光之前

by irizzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizzz/pseuds/irizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「摩根。」突然有人喚他的名字。他轉過身，看到一頭捲髮的男孩也坐起了身。捲髮男孩胡作神秘的從左邊口袋裡掏出了一個銀製十架頸鏈，在他面前晃了晃。「望著它，不要眨眼喔。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	再見日光之前

 

那是一個平凡的下午——除了讓人汗滴過不停的悶熱以外。只是，看著面前戴著深色頭套，穿著一套整齊西裝的人質，摩根想穿著背心的自己還算是幸運的。

「人就交給你了。好好待他，他是尊貴的客人，不要讓他掛掉，不要讓他受傷——上頭的命令。」負責押送的羅霍說。聽著對方語氣中顯然的不屑，他倒被勾起了幾分好奇心。「那你們是如何好好待他的？」

「別開玩笑。這是少爺交待的。」

 

*****

這間大屋是老大的家族資產，位置偏僻隱密，卻能享受一望無際的大西洋的景色。據說這裡曾是某位祖輩用來金屋藏嬌的地方，小時候的某個夏天，他們曾嘗試在屋內搜索有沒有什麼傳言的線索，卻是無功而返。

當一直跟在少爺身旁的他被安排看守這空置的資產時，大家—也包括他，也不是沒有驚訝。只是他太過習慣於服從，沒有問什麼便接下了大屋沉甸甸的金屬鑰匙。

 

*****

他把馬提奧（人質，也是少爺口中尊貴的客人，卻堅持只用名字不說姓氏）領到客廳。他立刻用手擋住了陽光——挑高的樓底和落地玻璃，加上白色系的裝潢，這裡大多時間都明亮得過份，以至他更多時間是待在控制房，或是二樓唯一沒露台的客房裡。但他明顯感受到人質在接觸到陽光時的喜悅。想了想，他便替對方把頭套脫了下來——反正是戴利讓他好好待他的。

一下子不習慣陽光的馬提奧用力眨了眨，才算是掙開了眼。他看著屋外的蔚藍就像是著了迷的一般，也許過了十秒才發現摩根的存在。他轉過頭來對著他一笑，明眸皓齒不輸窗外的景色。

_這一下還真的是金屋藏嬌了。_

 

首先打破靜默的是馬提奧。他對摩根道謝。那一瞬間摩根不禁皺眉譏笑——怎說也好他就是剝奪了對方的自由的人，這聲謝謝未免帶了點諷刺的味道。「你叫什麼？」他明知故問，才記得剛剛羅霍有在他面前提到過。而馬提奧不知道是真的不記得還是裝的，說自己叫馬提奧，又說：「而你是摩根。」

「……」他不記得自己有自我介紹過，也不覺得自己的臉有這麼出名。

馬提奧一臉無辜。「呃……是剛剛馬科斯說的。」他咬牙。哼。那個阿根廷人還是一如既往的不可靠。他甚至可以想像羅霍的語氣，和當時把自己賣了還樂吱吱的表情。

「那麼，我可以這樣叫你嗎？」馬提奧突然問。

「我沒有第二個名字。」

「摩根。很高興認識你。」馬提奧向自己伸出了手。那隻手年輕白嫩，就像是不會打架的一樣。

 

第二天，管家拿著馬提奧換下的衣物問他該如何處置。「燒掉。」他下意識的回答，回神過來後管家已經拿著衣服走開了。他只好去了找他們的客人。客人不在自己的房間（這間大屋的主人房），而是去了偏廳，睡了在那座大概有百多年歷史的古老三角琴前。

「呃…」他支支吾吾地交待了事情，想不到，當事人聽到自己的衣服都被毀時是出乎意料的平靜。「你是害怕衣服裡有追踪器吧？這非常正常。還是覺得我沒了衣服就不能跑掉？」馬提奧的神情就像是小說中的偵探。

「我想我該感謝你替我想出這麼多理由？」」

「不過，就算沒了自己的衣服，我還是可以穿你的啊。」馬提奧說。摩根聞言，挑著眉打量眼前穿著紫色絲質睡袍的人。比自己矮小一點、單薄一點，的確穿得下自己的衣服。

而馬提奧在觀察他的表情和舉止。他也收起了自己的目光。「謝謝提醒。」

 

*****

意大利人的到來為這白色大屋的生活添了一些色彩（儘管他不太想承認）。這裡沒有電視，當然也不會讓人質使用能聯絡外界的東西，馬提奧過的生活大概和這大屋建成的年代差不多。看書、看海、聽音樂，抓住自己下西洋棋……

「你不喜歡下棋吧。」清脆的把國王吃掉，馬提奧邊收拾邊說。

「沒太大興趣。」他老實的回答。當初是戴利讓他一起學他才跟著學的，雖然他的棋藝爛得讓前者很快便放棄了抓他當陪練的想法了。

「那你可以跟我說。我其實也不是很喜歡，只是想浪費時間。畢竟這裡的生活有點無聊啊。」

「我沒什麼所謂。」

 

後來馬提奧就再沒拿著西洋棋嚷著要自己陪著下一盤了。「摩提，這是你弄的嗎？我喜歡這個火腿。」對方看著碟上的披薩問道。

「不是。」他說。自對方到臨的第二天，戴利就安排了廚師，一個來自西班牙、名叫胡安的小個子。「戴利說，你是滿足不了他的胃的。」一見面，胡安便開門見山的說。

「那我可以看廚師是怎樣的煮嗎？這披薩很好吃，不比我家裡的差。」

「我不知道。我問一下。」

這絕對是一個錯誤。天知道胡安會這麼爽快的答應。「為什麼不呢？我不認為煮食有什麼不可告人的秘密。好的食材，熟能生巧的時間和份量控制，還有一顆不肯辜負食客和食物的心。」結果，他們浪費生命的活動由下棋變成煮食觀摩——為此他幾乎想殺了自己——西洋棋雖然無趣，至少可以讓人舒服的坐著；不像現在，他們一天裡有半天都待在熱辣辣的廚房裡。他又不敢不跟著——他很確定要是自己不在場，胡安一定會讓馬提奧拿著刀或是擀麵棍幫忙。

「你對煮食沒興趣？」馬提奧問道。他差點就應了一聲『是的』，不過看著對方拿著剛弄好的歌劇院蛋糕吃得津津有味的樣子，他還是沒有說出口。「不。」他想起了兒時陪著媽媽在廚房幫忙的日子。『你是法國人，不要像英國人那樣只吃炸魚和薯條度日』。當初媽媽不時對他說，結果他現在弄的連炸魚和薯條都不如了。「只是沒時間。」

而現在他時間多的是。

 

*****

「看起來你還滿喜歡歡胡安煮的食物？」過了一段日子，戴利終於用視像電話打給自己，結果一打開就劈頭蓋臉的笑他長胖了。

「這得感謝您的安排。少爺。」摩根恭敬的說著，卻又不甚恭敬的翻了一個白眼。

「哈哈，你不會想看到我們的客人心情不好的。」畫面上的男子笑了幾聲。「還有，私下你叫我名字就好。我不是說過很多次了嗎？」

你身邊還有人還算是私下嗎…「都是一句稱呼而已。不過，如你所願，戴利。」

 

*****

他站在門外等待著意大利人出來吃早餐（天知道這為什麼也成了他工作的一部份），就像是等待女朋友打扮的男朋友一樣——不，這些天來馬提奧穿的都是睡袍，沒有什麼配搭的需要。更不用說他除了第一天外都沒有抹過的髮膠。

走出來的人影卻和他想像的有所出入。

「你穿的……」他皺眉。

「你沒有看錯，這是你的衣服。愛迪達運動T-Shirt和長褲。」馬提奧轉身秀了秀這沒什麼可秀的穿著。「我只是害怕自己會胖得穿不下你的衣服。胡安的廚藝太厲害了。」

看著對方嫌棄自己的衣著，又提及了體重的問題，法國人咬牙，覺得自己該惱怒卻無從發作。

「你生氣了嗎？」馬提奧問。

摩根又翻了翻白眼，才認真的看著意大利人，或者說，凝望；心裡暗自想著，對方好像是胖了一點，看起來更孩子氣了一點。

在回到了房後，他也在連身鏡前轉了幾個圈。然後，從第二天起，他都特意提早醒來到外面的沙灘跑步。那是一個很漂亮的沙灘，海天一色，腳下是像會閃閃發光的柔軟白沙。

直到有一次他裸著上身回到大屋卻被平日都不會那麼早起的馬提奧看到。

「嗨。」後者說，笑著上下打量就他，又吹起口哨起來。

 

*****

這是他來到這間大屋後第一個不能安枕的晚上。

他沒敢望向窗外那一片妖魅的暗紫色。他捂住了耳朵卻捂不住間斷卻不止的雷聲。他想睡著但睡不著。他想窩在被窩裡但這樣溫度和濕度實在太高。

是不是因為這裡太接近大自然，以至連雷響都顯得特別接近？

「誰？」難得天空暫時靜了下來卻傳來門外的腳步聲，摩根以近乎吼的聲量問道。

「是我。」是馬提奧。「我可以進來嗎？」

「……隨便。」他有氣沒力的說——他其實想說不，卻神推鬼使地這樣回答了。這是一個錯誤。

 

馬提奧推門內進。摩根自然地往光源的方向瞧看。馬提奧拿著電筒，身上穿著的是白色浴袍，沒塗髮膠的頭髮蓬鬆柔軟。「摩根。」

「有什麼事嗎？」

「我怕打雷。」馬提奧說，逕自把電筒放在床頭，爬上了他的單人床。摩根瞪眼看著這位不速之客——臉上是和平日一貫的柔和，額角上沒有掛著半滴汗。而且……

「你是怎樣找到這裡的？」他可沒告訴過他自己住在哪一間客房。「難道你想告訴我你是一間一間房間的去找？」

「用不著。你不喜歡露台。這裡只有兩間符合這個條件的客房。」

一語不發，他一手握住了馬提奧的頸項。人質沒有掙扎。對，他是 _人質_ ，是戴利叮囑要好好對待，不要讓他掛掉或受傷的 _尊貴的客人_ 。

他放開了手，深深的吸了口氣。「你到底想幹什麼？」

又傳來一道響亮的雷聲。

_我怕打雷。_

摩根繃著臉，伸手在對方浴袍左邊的袋子找了找，把內裡的東西拿出來。銀製項鏈上繫著十架和鑰匙，鑰匙上鑲著紅色寶石。

「你是當初的小男孩？」

 

_掛著一頭柔順長髮的男孩躺在床中央，側躺的姿勢優美得像在古典畫上一般。_

_短髮男孩捂住雙耳，蝦子一樣的蜷縮在床的一角。_

_「摩根。」突然有人喚他的名字。他轉過身，看到一頭捲髮的男孩也坐起了身。捲髮男孩_ _胡作神秘的_ _從左邊口袋裡掏出了_ _一個_ _銀製十架頸鏈，在他面前晃了晃。「望著它，不要眨眼喔。」_

 

「你說過當你十八歲，就會拿到鑰匙……說的就是這個吧？」

「是的。」

「所以你不是小男孩了。」在閃電的白光的映照下，他的臉也是白的。白骨的白。他一用力便把相對柔弱的對方壓在身下。「在深夜找到我的房間爬上我的床，你打的是什麼算盤。達米安先生。」

 

*****

馬提奧說他害怕打雷。他讓他別再說這種騙不了人的謊了。

馬提奧說他想他了。他說他們每天都見上十六小時。

馬提奧說他只是太過無聊。

他吻了他。

 

「戲弄我很好玩吧？」在對方溫熱的口腔中一陣掠奪後，他低了頭，湊到了他耳邊，然後像電影中的吸血鬼一樣啃上了意大利人的脖子。後者發出了驚呼，讓他獲得小小的滿足。「看著我像傻子一樣讓你很滿足？」

「你不傻，不過很可愛。所以我忍不住。」意大利人依然嘴硬，表情依然無辜。然而這可改變不了當下的形勢。意識到這點的他擠出了一個像鯊魚的笑容，順著直覺舔上了新鮮的還在滲血的痕跡，慢條斯里的繪著牙齒的形狀。馬提奧往後仰了頭，和血一樣紅的唇吐出了抽氣的聲音。

「你該感謝戴利的命令，不然就算不殺了你，我也會要你的幾根指頭的。」

馬提奧看著他，眼神有點迷蒙就像是有近視的一般，幾秒後才用纖長好看的食指輕輕畫過了他相對蒼白的唇。「你是想要我的指頭來收藏嗎？」

他咬住了這根可惡的手指。

結果意大利人也笑了，還把眼都瞇成了月牙的形狀。

 

此時意大利人穿的衣物早已被拉扯得不成樣子，露出了之下單薄卻還算結實的男性身軀。摩根瞇起了眼，給對方戴上了那十架和鑰匙項鍊。「摩根，你知道你這動作代表了什麼意思嗎？」馬提奧問。他不想再進行什麼口舌之爭——除非是以另一種形式。於是他又吻上了對方，霸道的撬開齒關，用舌頭纏上他的舌頭共舞。

這是他第一次和男人做愛，卻沒有感到什麼緊張。手慢慢的撫在意大利人修長的腿上，抓住腳跟從再慢慢從腳背吻回來。當他把沾上潤滑的手指放進去時，馬提奧把眉宇都擰作一團。「我該說『小女孩，放鬆一點』嗎？」他嘲諷的說，卻依然親了親他的眉心作為安撫。馬提奧也很快就緩下來了。「嗯，不錯的嘗試。」

外頭又傳來一聲雷鳴，但他已經沒了害怕的心思。

 

循著他手指的活動，意大利人的呼吸開始促起來，紙一樣白的膚色裡也透出了淡紅的顏色。看著對方閉上眼微微扭動的樣子，有種成功感。這不過幾根手指而已。 _可不能只有這不速之客得到滿足_ 。於是他抽出了手指。

馬提奧隨即掙開了眼，那眼神就像是在責怪他的一樣。

「你太自私也太急不及待了，小女孩。」

意大利人用腳碰了碰他隆起的褲襠。「原來這不是生理反應。」

他瞇著眼火速脫下了下身衣物，再分開了這雙漂亮但惱人的腿，埋進對方柔軟火熱的身體。在他挺進的時候，馬提奧先倒吸了一口冷氣，然後直到他暫時停頓才把氣呼出來。眼眶邊緣也擠出了晶瑩的水珠，就像是他在欺負他的一樣。到底是誰在欺負誰——他不禁為了這念頭的荒誕意味失笑，但潮濕發紅的眼角實在太過誘人。他低頭把閃閃發亮打轉的水珠一一吻走。下身也繼續動作。溫柔的淺進淺出，毫無預兆的突然加速，在敏感點上的惡意研磨，意大利人咬住了唇卻未能止住那些情色的嚶嚀，後來便像是自暴自棄的一般放緃呻吟起來。他還抓住了他的肩，用力得像溺水的人抓住救生圈的一樣；顫抖的雙腿卻出賣了它的主人環上了入侵者，腰肢也漸不自覺地擺動迎合著。

 

第二天醒來的時候，窗外的天是一片純淨的沒有瑕疵的藍，不見半絲昨晚雷電交架的痕跡。而沒回自己房間的意大利人睡得正甜，還把他的手臂當作抱枕牢牢抱住。白色浴袍早已散掉，成了床單還是薄被之類的東西。而他替對方戴上的頸鏈倒是安然的躺在白晢的胸膛上，鑲著的紅寶石在陽光下漂亮得讓人移不開目光。

 

*****

他們在海邊大屋的生活沒有因此而變動太多。二人依然不時去廚房吵著胡安，直到他受不了廚房便再次下起西洋棋。沒過幾天馬提奧又把他的衣服偷來穿（他說他是黑手黨的人嘛）。意大利人也試過把他哄到偏廳教他鋼琴。對此他實在沒什麼天份或興趣，反之他喜歡看馬提奧彈奏——後者有一雙非常漂亮的手。

唯一的分別是，他們每天的相處時間由十六小時變成二十四小時。

 

在第二晚馬提奧又找到他。這次意大利人穿著的是藍色絲質睡袍，把穿者的膚色襯托得像是白瓷的顏色。 _美人_ 。他的腦裡立刻浮現了這個詞語。但他也的確是在頭痛。

美人再一次擅自爬上了他的床。「你在想明晚要換房間吧。摩根。那我會一間房一間房的去找。反正我時間多得很。不過我可保證不了我不會找到什麼秘密的房間……」

「你！」

「還是你不喜歡？我不喜歡勉強人。」馬提奧說。「不過從你昨天的表現，我以為你很享受。」

摩根盯著意大利人的側臉，眼裡看到的卻是昨晚對方在自己身下的香艷景色。他呼了一口氣。「……到底為什麼？」

「因為你很好看啊。而我在這裡百無聊賴。」

「不。」他說，動手解掉了對方在腰際繋著的腰帶，半瞇著的眼裡是危險的，像獵犬一樣光芒。「你是欠上。」

 

於是他們每晚都睡在一起。意大利人配合度很高，臉也好看——所以他也沒什麼吃虧的。反而在他們不做愛的晚上，對方總纏著他讓他說故事。這倒讓他非常苦惱。

「故事？你要聽一千零一夜？還是格林童話？」他伸手揉亂意大利人那頭不能再亂的頭髮。後者享受得很，直接倒在他胸前。「你可以說說你自己的啊…像這疤痕是怎樣來的？」馬提奧說，手指輕輕的在他手臂上的傷痕上撫著。

「我還是去找安徒生的童話集吧。」他說。馬提奧又笑了，暖暖的輕輕的像是冬日的晨光。「這是你替你家少爺擋槍時落下的。而且你還裝作沒事。」

馬提奧說中了，所以他不想說話。

「至少他沒事，你也沒事。所以這是一個有著美滿結局的英雄故事。」馬提奧用唇在淡色的痕跡上面神情虔誠的加上一吻。

 

*****

戴利難得又聯絡了他，說第二天裁縫會來給客人度身，誰叫他一開始就把客人的衣服都燒了。「我都不知道你有這樣的惡趣。放心吧我不會從你薪水扣回來。說起來⋯⋯我們的客人倒是挺好看的，是吧，摩根？」

「⋯⋯」

「你不想知道我為什麼現在想要替他造衣服嗎？」

「你想說的話就會說了，不是嗎？」

「唉，你這麼快就被人教壞了」戴利一頓。「那麼，摩根，你現在知道他的身份了吧？」

「是的，我知道了。」

「他是敵人。是他的人殺死肖和曼菲斯的。但你還是睡了他。畢竟他這麼好看。」

他尷尬得只好咬唇。他知道馬提奧是敵人，在他知道他的身份前就知道了。但他就是這樣做了。是這裡太過與世隔絕的關係嗎？

他盯著螢幕中戴利漂亮的淺色眼眸，琢磨了許久。「老實說我不覺得你介意。少爺。」

「哈哈怎麼弄得我好像是壞人的一樣。我才不像那些會棍打鴛鴦的長老。」戴利突然笑得開懷，他想要反駁他們不是鴛鴦，又被對方打斷。「不，你不需要解釋啊。這是自由戀愛的時代。雖然遠距離戀愛的羅密歐與茱麗葉是辛苦了點。」

「少爺⋯⋯」

「我到底要說幾多次，私下的時候你叫我戴利就好。」戴利說。「還有，明天裁縫也給你量身，好嗎？」

 

*****

他本以為馬提奧最適合絲質睡袍了（至少比運動服適合多了）。配上那頭蓬鬆頭髮和總是睡不醒的神情，整個人純白柔和得像帶著香草的味道。但看到對方弄好了頭髮，讓裁縫幫他穿上度身訂造的三件色西裝時，他覺得這個意大利男人就該這樣走進宴會場地，也許脫下外套，再優雅的一手拿著香檳一手摟著女人。

「摩根。」馬提奧的聲音把他從幻想的場景喚醒。「替我打領結好嗎？」

他向著裁縫的方向瞄了瞄，看見後者沒有反對的意思，便擅自替意大利人打了個駟馬車結。「不許有意見。」

「如果我是說你穿正裝很好看呢？」

「這不是意見嗎？我想你該好好重修語文。」

「那你要教我嗎？」

「……你是想我現在就把這領結，嗯，還有這些和這些都解開，把你按在那張書桌上幹吧？」他說，無視了第三者的存在。

「其實穿著正裝做也另有一番味道啊。」

他瞪著一臉無辜的意大利人，雖然他知道這一點用也沒有，雖然他真的很想這樣做。他知道自己會想念對方的呻吟聲，和在他身下扭動又迎合的身體。還有那雙用不著什麼唇膏也柔軟得像女人的紅唇。

於是他忍不住扯著他剛剛為對方打好的領結，狠狠的啃吻。「希望我以後都不用看到你，麻煩的達米安少爺。」

馬提奧掛上了一個和以往都不同的笑容。「然而我們註定會再見，只要你待在他的身邊。」

 

 *****

「你想知道那一晚你替我戴上項鏈有什麼意味嗎？」

「不想。」

「這是家族傳統。我們會在新婚之夜替另一半戴上它，代表把身心靈都交給對方了。」

 

 

 

 

 

FINE

 

Cola 3.4.2016


End file.
